Chosen
by Evil Sensei
Summary: A varition of the season 5 episode "Triangle......... Xander must decide: Anya and Willow. Who will he choose?


Title: Chosen (Also the name of the final episode ever)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Feedback: Yes please! Just R&R!!!  
  
Distribution: If this story is actually good enough for you to want to use then go ahead. Just ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah……… you know the drill. Don't sue me plz.  
  
Pairings: Anya/Xander and Willow/Xander in different ways.  
  
Summary: A variation of the Season 5 episode "Triangle" where Olaf the troll is rampaging around Sunnydale. But when he says only one of Xander's women can live, Buffy doesn't come rushing in to save the day. Xander must choose: Anya or Willow? Who will he sacrifice?………  
  
Notes: Read and Review PLEASE! I need lotsa reviews to (break my record of 9) and, NO, I am not doing a sequel, although if you think you'd like to read more fic you can always check out my other story, "The Sleeping Beauty". Happy reading!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
* "You fight well for a human. Therefore only one of your women shall die. And you will make the choice. Who shall I spare?" *  
  
Olaf surveyed Xander, seemingly pleased with the situation. Willow and Anya were obviously terrified and were making no effort to hide their feelings. When Willow spoke, it was in a quiet, quavering voice and Xander could tell she was about to cry.  
  
"Xander-"  
  
Xander stared wordlessly into his best friend's tear-filled green eyes. Willow blinked softly and Xander watched as a single droplet of water trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Choose Anya. I can picture you together for the rest of your lives. You need her more than you'll ever need me."  
  
More tears rolled down her cheeks and she bowed her head, trying to hide them.  
  
"Will-"  
  
"Yes. Go on, pick me Xander. I love you, remember," Anya interrupted.  
  
"Xander, I told you. Anya deserves to be with you and it would be horrible for me to get in the way of your love for her." Willow raised her head once more, her face and eyes red. She nodded towards Anya, causing her shiny red hair to fall across her face. "Please………"  
  
There was the sound of shattering glass and splintering wood as Olaf smashed a shelf with his hammer.  
  
"DECIDE!"  
  
Quickly, Xander looked back at the girls. He studied Anya's face. She looked hopeful……… expectant almost. If the circumstances had bee different, he may have found it funny. It was exactly the expression she put on when a customer came into the store, the one she wore when they looked like they might spend a large sum of money. Xander knew that she wanted to be the one he chose.  
  
He turned to Willow. Sweet, smart Willow. She had change so much since high school. He thought back to when he first met her. It was his first day at a new kindergarten and he didn't know anyone. When he saw her being bullied by a rich girl called Cordelia, he went over and defender her. They had been best friends ever since.  
  
Olaf was getting impatient and he smashed some more shelves to show how he felt.  
  
"WHO SHALL LIVE?!?"  
  
Xander took in a deep breath and whispered, "Willow." He reached out his hand to touch Anya's cheek. "I'm sorry Anya, but I………"  
  
Unable to find the right words, he instead placed a passionate and loving kiss on her cherry-red lips, the last one he would ever give her and the most beautiful she had ever received.  
  
* * *  
  
"I still don't understand. Why?"  
  
"You're my best friend Wills. Nothing can ever change that."  
  
"But you loved her."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"No. It's not. It's very different. But it's still love. The love only a true friend can give."  
  
"……………… You miss her don't you?"  
  
"Very much." He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. Then he place a single white rose upon Anya's grave and let the small beads of water that were his tears, fall on the soft petals of the flower that symbolised his undying love. 


End file.
